1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a liquid jet recording method comprising applying heat energy to a recording liquid filling a heat actuating portion communicated with an ejecting orifice, ejecting the liquid droplet and projecting it onto a record receiving member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-impact recording methods are good recording methods since noise is minimal upon recording, high speed recording is possible and recording can be made on plain paper without any particular fixing treatment. Among them, the so-called ink jet recording method (liquid jet recording method) is a very powerful recording method, and there have been proposed various systems and improvements. Some are now commercially available while some are still under development.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 948,236 filed Oct. 3, 1978 discloses a liquid jet recording method having a unique feature in that heat energy is applied to a liquid to obtain a driving force for ejecting a liquid droplet. That is, the above mentioned liquid jet recording method comprising causing a state change of a liquid accompanied by an abrupt increase in liquid volume by applying heat energy to the liquid, ejecting a liquid droplet from an orifice at the tip of a recording head by the actuating force due to the state change of the liquid and thereby projecting the liquid droplet onto a record receiving member.
This recording method can be effectively applied to the so-called drop-on-demand recording method, and further the recording head portion can be a full line type and can be easily constructed in a form of a high density multi-orifice system. Therefore, images of high resolution and high quality can be produced at a high speed.
However, despite such excellent features, the above mentioned method still requires improvement with respect to reproducibility of images having gradation and fidelity of such recorded images.